In various surgical procedures, it can be necessary to cut one or more bones. Success of such surgical procedures may often times be a function of the accuracy of the cut(s) being made to the one or more bones. Accomplishing accurate cuts can be especially complicated where surgical procedures involve cutting one or more bones that are relatively small as compared to bones in other locations of a surgical patient's anatomy. Exemplary surgical procedures involving cuts to one or more relatively small bones can include surgical procedures involving a foot or hand. To help facilitate accurate cuts to one or more bones, it may be useful to position the one or more bones to be cut in a manner that is conducive to a particular cut.